Black Dragon
UPGRADED to Black Dragon! Black dragons drink lava instead of water! Black dragons only heal on healing stones/lava! The Black Dragon is the final animal in Mope.io - nothing is equivalent to it. Technical The Black Dragon: * Upgrades from the Dragon, Kraken or Yeti at 10m XP. * Reaches its maximum size and unlocks triple fireball 20m XP. * Will downgrade back into a normal Dragon if it reaches 9.9m XP. * Can fly over everything. * Is immune to ink. * Uses lava as its drink source and does not get damaged by it. * Can breathe three fireballs that are moderately spread apart. * Is immune to the rivers' current. * Is vulnerable to fire. * The only way it can heal is with the healing stones. Appearance The Black Dragon looks like a much bigger, black version of the Dragon, but instead of the dragon wings it has bat-like orange wings. On its back there are three double-pointed spikes. It has a devil's tail, and it is the only animal whose eyes are shaped in ovals to look mad. Its nostrils are also in ovals, like its mythical counterpart. Strategy Once you obtain the Black Dragon, try killing normal Dragons for XP. You should only stay near the lava biome, as you survive by drinking lava. Use the big Healing Stone in the lava biome if your hp drops too low. As you have lots of XP, you should be wary of tail-biters. If anyone approaches your tail, turn around and attack them, and pursue them at all costs (each tail-bite makes you lose anywhere from 200-400K xp). It is best to chase them into the lava where they are weak and where you're basically the King of the Lava and you can have a nice snack... If other Black Dragons exist, they will attack you. If this occurs, you fight to the death. ''(inevitable) ''Remember that tiers 15 and 16 can bite each other's tail, so you have a pretty good chance of making it. Don't take the risk of bargaining with them as a team unless you have more than 20M XP or more. Gallery Blackdragon.png|A black dragon! Black Dragon.png|The old appearance of the Black Dragon. Trivia *It's the only animal to be on the 16th tier. *The black dragon used to upgrade at 100m, but that was changed to 5m on Dec 1st. *When the game first came out, the black dragon had a mass of 10m, just like now. *It's the only animal that can truly "downgrade" *The Black Dragon turns into a normal dragon if it has 9.9m XP or less. *The Black Dragon was the only animal to be removed, then added back. *This animals was "truly" released on Oct 4. *This was finally added after 2 months and 20 days of no animals added. *It had a different texture before it was removed. *If you activate the old texture it's eyes will not be connected to the body. *In the update's image with the black dragon, the Black Dragon's name says "hey man" Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted